


Joystick

by infinitegalaxies



Category: Fortnite Squad - SNL Sketch, Saturday Night Live, Saturday Night Live Sketches, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Applebees, BDSM, Cockwarming, Cunnilingus, Customer Service, Daddy Kink without the Daddy, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom sub undertones, Eating, Edging, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food, Free Use, HEA, He can’t curse, Making Out, McTavish is actually Ben Solo, Mirror Sex, Modern AU, No Pregnancy, No one gets drunk, Older Man/Younger Woman, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Retail Worker, Rey has plans, Rey is on birth control, SNL crossover, Safe to read if you are triggered by pregnancy, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, This is for the McTavvies, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, William McTavish - Freeform, Yes Sir, author briefly googled what a gamestop employee does, author definitely worked retail though, author doesn’t know a lot about video games from the last 15 years, author knows nothing about fortnite, but then the beast comes out, cockwarming lite, fortnite sorta, pussy slapping, rey is good at coming up with plans on the fly, salt and pepper hair, sir, stockroom sex, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitegalaxies/pseuds/infinitegalaxies
Summary: GameStop employee Rey can’t help but notice the super-nervous DILF browsing the Fortnite section. When she sees how flustered she makes Mr. McTavish, a lonely single dad, Rey decides to give him some extra special customer service after her shift.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, William McTavish/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 102
Kudos: 302
Collections: Rey in the Adamverse, ReylOlds





	1. Can I help you, sir?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LexiRayne2187](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiRayne2187/gifts).



> Thank you to the charming and talented [Ev3rMichelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ev3rMichelle/pseuds/Ev3rMichelle) for the quick and efficient beta and for indulging me. If you haven't read [Take My Heart Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24887488/chapters/60216313), her amazing a/b/o, what are you even doing with your life?
> 
> This fic is dedicated to my fellow McTavvies, especially [LexiRayne2187](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiRayne2187).
> 
> We love one graying, sexy DILF, Mr. William McTavish who has stolen our hearts and invaded our horny little minds!
> 
> And yes, I debated making this full-on Reylo, but this is basically Ben Solo in costume let's be honest. I hope you enjoy!

Rey sighed as she rang up her next to last customer, the dull beep of the scanner rhythmically boring her to death. Peering up at the clock over the front door of the store, she was happy to see there were only fifteen minutes left of her shift. She swiped the credit card of a sweet older woman with Coke bottle glasses, who was buying the Animal Crossing edition of the Nintendo Switch. As Rey was trying to cram the long narrow box into a too-small bag, a man with salt and pepper hair in the Fortnite section caught her eye. 

“Have a great night,” she beamed to the woman before ringing up a teenage boy who just wanted a Kylo Ren Funko Pop. 

All the while, she couldn’t take her eyes off of the tall, broad-shouldered man, standing with his hands on his hips in front of the display, looking absolutely bewildered. His hair was silky and black and it _just_ brushed the collar of his button down shirt. He wore dark-rimmed nerdy glasses perched on a slightly crooked nose. and kept nervously clenching his lips and rolling his jaw as he muttered to himself. 

“Take it easy,” she nodded to the teen and stepped out from behind the register to go assist the poor man.

“Hello, sir, can I help you with anything?” she said to his back, suddenly realizing how much taller and wider he was up close and how fitted his khakis were.

“I—” he stammered as he turned around, seemingly startled to find her there. He appeared to completely lose his train of thought. “Hi, yeah,” he carded his fingers through his floppy hair, which she could now see was graying at the roots in a way she hadn’t previously realized she found extremely sexy on a man. Or maybe just _this_ particular man. He was beautiful with a long patrician nose like a Roman statue with full, pink lips and just the slightest hint of stubble. She briefly considered how rough it would feel on her inner thighs, when he finally finished his sentence.

“I’m totally lost, can you please help me?” He gave her a look that could only be described as the pleading face emoji and her heart skipped a beat. 

_Absolutely._

“Sure thing. What are you looking for?”  
  


He put his hands back on his hips and swiveled his torso towards the rack full of games. “So, Fortnite," he gestured at the display. I’m trying to figure it out so I can play it with my son. I’m totally clueless. I even joined a group of other dads to learn but they’re all better at it than I am.”

He gave her an exasperated look and she couldn’t help but blush. “Well, I think I can help you. Let’s get you started with the basics, shall we?”

Rey directed him towards the rack to help him pick out the appropriate games and upgrade his controller and headset. He accepted a basket gratefully and let her fill it up, making her feel like Julia Roberts in Pretty Woman on some level, even though none of it was for her. She felt his eyes on her as she pontificated about what to buy and her neck and cheeks grew hot. When she did meet his eye finallly, his expression was a mix of gratitude as well as fascination. He was either really impressed by her gaming knowledge or he felt something between them too. 

Once she was satisfied that he had everything he could possibly need, she led him to the register.

“I really can’t thank you enough for all of this,” he glanced at her name tag, perched next to the v-neck of her shirt where she dared show a modicum of tasteful, work-appropriate cleavage. He gulped. “Uh, Rey.”

“You’re welcome Mr.—”

“McTavish. William McTavish. But you can call me Will,” he blurted out, giving a sheepish smile and jamming his lips together a bit, his jaw moving back and forth nervously. 

“You’re welcome, Will,” she smiled back. She rang him up and rounded the counter to hand him several bags, necessitating that their fingers brush more than once. Their eyes met and locked for what felt like an eternity.

He stood there, unmoving, staring at her. “Thanks again.”

  
  
“Thank _you,_ ” she bobbed on the balls of her feet, now unsure where to put her hands, and slid them into the back pockets of her jeans, forcing her chest forward a bit. He took the opportunity to read her “name tag” again, his eyes lingering as his gaze caressed her body. 

He took a deep breath, their eyes meeting hers once more. “I’m just gonna come out and say this, because I’ll kick myself if I don’t.”

Rey crossed her arms and bit her lip as she hoped he was about to say exactly what she wanted him to say. “Sure, Will, what is it?”  
  


“Would you like to come get a drink with me?”

She exhaled a shaky breath and nearly interrupted the end of his sentence. “Um, yeah, that would be great actually. You’re my last customer and I’m about to close up,” she gestured towards the front door and the darkened parking lot beyond, their cars the only two out front now.

“Oh God, I’m sorry, did I keep you late? Now I definitely owe you a drink,” he shrugged, his hands laden with the heavy bags. “Let me just throw these in my car.”

“It’s totally fine, Will,” she grinned. “I’ll lock up and I’ll meet you at the Applebees across the lot, sound good?” 

He smiled from ear to ear. “Sounds fantastic.”

They walked towards the door and Rey used one arm to press the door open, leaning out into the chilly night air. Will shimmied past her sideways, their bodies nearly brushing as he avoided bumping into her with the bags. Rey shivered at the proximity and could almost feel the heat radiating off of his body. He was so big, broad, and _warm_. She caught a faint whiff of deodorant and fancy cologne as he passed. 

“See you soon,” she called to him. He nodded and smiled back at her over his shoulder as he lumbered towards his Volvo station wagon. Rey promptly shut the door, turned the deadbolt, and rushed to close out the register and prepare the nightly deposit. Luckily the bank was next to the store, the only reason she had agreed to work the closing shift. The lot was well-lit and there was a security guard stationed in the lot twenty-four hours a day. This was the only reason she hadn’t absconded with Will to the stock room immediately. Finn totally would have seen them through the plate glass windows and assumed she was being abducted or something. He was sweet like that, always looking out for her, always making sure she was safe. 

Once the bank bag was zipped up, she grabbed her purse from under the counter, flipped off all of the lights and headed out. The Applebees logo shone bright in the darkness like a beacon, and she was a moth to the flame, excited to see what Mr. McTavish—no, _Will_ —had in store for her that night.

Or better yet, what she had in store for _him_.

++++

Will was at the bar when she arrived, and she felt like a supermodel striding up a runway towards him by the way he looked at her with so much awe. Never mind that she was only wearing a fitted v-neck top, skinny jeans, a leather jacket and beat up Chuck Taylors, but his expression made her feel like the most beautiful woman in the world.

He stood up from his barstool and she was delighted when he opened his arms for a hug, noting the strength of his biceps as they folded around her, his hands lingering on her lower back as he pulled away. 

“Thanks for coming over. I wasn’t sure if-”

“I couldn’t wait to get over here,” she chimed in. “So what are we drinking, Mr. McTavish?” she inquired, raising an eyebrow as she grabbed a sticky menu and eyeing it carefully. “Ooh, I think I’m torn between the Bahama Mama and the Mucho Margarita.”

He huffed a laugh. “I’m more of a beer man myself. Sometimes whiskey on a cold night.” 

“Ooh, a whiskey man. I like it,” she flirted back, nodding as she perused the menu a bit further. “Margarita it is. I could use some tequila after a long day. Just one, though,” she winked. “Gotta drive home.”

“Very responsible of you,” he praised. “You live around here? I’m about fifteen minutes away myself.”

“Yeah actually, not too far as well. Is this your main Applebee’s then?” she asked jokingly.

He chuckled. “Yeah, the cuisine,” he gestured with his hands, “top notch.”

“Don’t knock it old man, the apps are to die for.”

He winced a bit at her old man comment before responding, and it made her heart flutter a bit. “Yeah, order whatever you want to eat, too. That is if you’re hungry, of course. No pressure,” he spoke soothingly. 

_Such a dad._  
  


She smiled, “That’s very kind of you. I think I will. Haven’t eaten since this morning, actually. Crazy busy today with the holidays coming up.”

The bartender came over and he ordered for both of them, and she couldn’t help but wonder what he’d be like in a fancy French restaurant or an Italian bistro, with real tablecloths and soft candlelight. 

“Yeah, the holidays," he blew out a breath. "That’s why I’m starting now with this video game stuff, so I can surprise Tai for Christmas. I’m getting him for the whole weekend and I want us to do something special together.”

_Ah, that’s right. An actual dad._

She took a sip of the bowlful of margarita that had magically appeared in front of her. “Oh yes, Fortnite. That’s going to be so much fun for you two. How old is he, your son?”

Will’s eyes took on a wistful look as he fiddled with the label on his craft beer. “He’s nine. Got married young, divorced young. But we had as good of a split as one can hope for, and now we have joint custody. He’s a great kid.”

“Sounds like he’s got a great dad, too,” she smiled up at him and nudged him with her elbow. He peered over at her and then down to where their arms now touched and licked his lips.

He let out a small laugh and resumed his fidgeting before taking a deep pull of his lager. “Yeah, I try, you know? I just hope it’s enough.”

Rey swiveled her chair to face him, her knees knocking into his stool. The margarita had already given her a slight buzz. “Trying is the most important part, I think,” she offered, leaning forward slightly. “You care, and you’re trying, pretty hard in fact. I think that’s really sweet.”

Will dropped his arm to his side and turned towards her as well, licking his lips thoughtfully before he spoke. “You're really pretty, you know that?”

She blushed, looking down at her hands in her lap, as one of his reached down and covered both of them. “You’re not so bad yourself, Will.” She looked back up at him to find him staring at her, like he wanted something but he was afraid to ask.

He did that little lip press thing again and swallowed hard, his voice growing lower, deeper as he leaned forward, bracing one hand on the bar and holding both of hers with the other. “Can I kiss you?”

He tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear, and Rey used the opportunity to grasp his face with both hands and pull him in for a kiss. 

It was soft at first, tentative, like he hadn’t kissed anyone in a while. His hand trailed down from her ear, then to her neck to cup her jaw lightly as she tentatively darted her tongue out to taste his lips. He groaned, a dam breaking, and stood up to kiss her with increasing fervor, and she parted her legs to allow him to stand between them. She released his face to fist the front of his shirt and he grabbed her face with both hands, delving his tongue deeper into her mouth. He tasted like faded mint gum and hops and something else that was uniquely him. Unable to press her thighs together, she felt a tiny gush of arousal as she shifted in her seat, knowing she would soon be soaked from this hot DILF of a man barely even touching her. She had to get him alone, and fast. 

The spell was broken by the bartender as they slammed an appetizer sampler plate down in front of them. “Enjoy, lovers,” they joked, throwing a towel over their shoulder before turning to the other customers.

Rey and Will both laughed, letting go of each other and smoothing their hair and clothes, even though they hadn’t done much to rumple themselves.

But oh, how it had felt that they had.

Will sat back down and set their places with the little appetizer plates and silverware rolled up in napkins. “Let’s eat, and then how about we get out of here?”

  
  
She suddenly wasn’t hungry but Rey knew that if she got him out of this restaurant she would need all the energy she could get. She also had never been one to turn down food. He clearly had some sort of magic hold over her. “Bon appetit,” she responded, still catching her breath.

They ate in hurried silence, taking small sips of their drinks, no longer needing liquid courage. Will ordered them waters (so responsible) and she gulped hers down, suddenly unbelievably parched. He paid the check before she could even reach for her wallet, and signed it without even looking. 

He turned towards her, wiping his mouth with a napkin. “You wanna get out of here?”

She slurped the last bit of her water through a straw. “Yeah, just have to use the ladies room. Meet you out front?”

  
  
He smiled, a brilliant, elated smile, like an excited puppy and leaned forward to kiss her sweetly. “See you in a minute.”

Rey booked it to the bathroom once he was headed towards the exit. After peeing and washing her hands, she took stock of herself in the mirror: flushed cheeks, wisps of hair everywhere, shirt slightly crooked. God, they hadn’t even had sex yet. She smiled knowingly to herself at the thought of _yet._ It was probably unwise to go home with a strange older man you just met. What if there _was_ no son? She shook her head. Based on her assessment of him so far he wouldn't hurt a fly and they'd just been seen making out by the entire bar.

Now to figure out where to rock his world. She couldn’t fuck him in the car, because Finn would be patrolling the lot every five seconds. 

_The stockroom._

They could sneak in the back. She had all the keys since she had closed that night. It was _perfect_. There weren't many places to sit, but she had strong legs and she was flexible. It was as perfect a plan as she could come up with, having zero time to form an _actual_ plan.

She wasn’t normally attracted to older guys, but he didn’t seem _that_ much older. Early to mid-forties maybe? Plus there was something about how he was so _big_ and how he filled out that plaid shirt, and how he didn’t seem to know at all how sexy he was. It was almost like he felt sorry for taking up so much space or something. He was so sweet, and polite, and generous, and trying so hard to be a good dad to his son. Not that she was interested in the whole son thing, but that was neither here nor there. 

_Just one horny step at a time, Rey, no need to imagine your whole future together._

She took one last look in the mirror, popped a minty Tic Tac and ventured back out into the restaurant towards one Will McTavish. 

++++

Will stood nervously with his hands in his pockets, facing the parking lot and rocking on the soles of his feet. Rey snuck up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder, startling him.

“Oh, hey.” He smiled sheepishly. “You scared me a bit.” He looked so relieved to see her, like he had expected her to leave out the back or something. “There were some baseball kids asking for donations and I told them _very_ nicely I don't carry cash and one was like, aggressively slapping his bat in the palm of his hand while staring _directly_ at me.”

Rey giggled. She knew exactly who those boys were. She snuck them cheap candy when no one was looking and every now and then would pay for it out of her own pocket. They usually threw it out when it expired anyway.

She adopted an expression of sincere concern, though her voice was sarcastic. “Sounds _terrifying_.” 

“It really was.” His eyes crinkled with a smile. “So glad you’re here to protect me now,” he joked, reaching for her hand as they started walking. “So, I haven’t given much thought as to where we're actually going.” 

She slipped her palm in his hand, noticing how it completely engulfed hers and how dry and warm it was, so comforting in a way. She smirked. “I have a little plan, actually.”

“Oh?” he sounded intrigued, pulling her hand up to his lips to kiss the back of it. “Do tell.”

She nodded back towards the GameStop building. “We’ll have to sneak around the back, but I’m taking you back to the store.”

  
  
He stopped in his tracks to face her. “Rey. I know it’s weird for me to take you anywhere because we just met. But I don’t want you to get in trouble or anything.”

She playfully slapped his chest, shocked by how solid it felt beneath her palm. What was he hiding under that button-down? She _had_ to know. “It’s fine! There aren’t any cameras back there and I have a key. We can be in and out, no one the wiser. We just can’t let Finn see us, so follow me.”

“Who’s Finn?” he inquired as she led him towards the store.

“Security guard, but he’s my friend. He drives a very obvious, goofy little truck with a big yellow blinky light on top. Can’t miss him. I’m pretty sure he’s back behind the Wal-Mart now so this is our only chance, okay?” She peered up at him, hoping he was willing to take this risk, for her. 

“Rey, I don’t know. You have no idea how much I want to say yes, but this just seems so risky.”

She gazed up at him, batting her eyelashes and squeezing his hand. “Pretty please sir?”

He nearly choked on the air. “Fudge.”

She giggled at his inability to curse properly. His expression changed to one of resolve, however timid. “Alright. Let’s go. _Now_ before Officer Finn catches us." he smiled at his own joke. "Lead the way.”

“Come on!” she yanked him forward, and they jogged hand in hand to the back of the store, laughing all the way. They paused at the heavy security door at the back of the building, breathless, as Rey fumbled with the keys.

“I can't believe we’re doing this,” he remarked, running his fingers through his hair and pushing his glasses up as Rey turned the key in the lock. 

She looked up at him. “Help me with the door, it’s super heavy.”

Once they were both safely inside, the fire door slammed shut with a thud. Rey fumbled in the darkness for the light switch panel, just flipping on a single set a few rows away. Dim, watery fluorescent light filtered through the stacks of merchandise, just enough glow to light the way but not enough to reach the front of the store and raise the suspicion of one very passionately dutiful security guard.

They stood there, staring at each other for a sum total of five seconds before attacking each other, their lips slamming together, tongues darting out with zero hesitation. Rey dropped her purse and jacket on the floor and helped Will remove his brown leather bomber jacket. 

“Here?” he implored in between breathless kisses, making his way to her earlobe, nibbling it lightly before laving down the side of her throat, his hands tight around her waist as his erection pressed insistently between them.

“No. Break room,” she breathed in reply. “This way.” She turned and grabbed his hand once more to lead him to the windowless cubicle of the break room kitchenette, home to a small round table and two beat up metal framed chairs, along with a single faux-leather arm chair. It was a generous donation from her old manager Poe, when he moved out of his parents’ basement to go to flight school. Poe was a blast and she missed him, and thanked him silently before pushing Will to flop down in the generously sized seat. She took in the sight of him, sprawled out like a king on a throne before straddling his lap and resuming their heated make out session. 

  
  


He seemed startled as she grabbed his face with both hands and began kissing him fiercely, unsure what to do with his hands and just let them hang in the air. Sensing this, she grabbed them and placed them directly on her ass before slowly and carefully lowering herself further onto his lap, finding him absolutely rock hard for her. She looked down to see a very intimidating imprint now visible through his tasteful khakis.

“Fuck, Will you’re huge,” she breathed, kissing down his jaw to lick his earlobe, making him jump and grasp her ass more firmly.

He chuckled in between kisses. “Yeah, so I’ve been told.” He stroked his hand up her back tentatively. He held her so carefully, like she was breakable.

She rolled her hips, catching his hardness with the seam of her skinny jeans, making him yelp. “You like that Will? You want more? I know I do.”

He nodded as Rey slid down to her knees on the floor in front of him and began to unbuckle his belt. Will eyed her nervously, gripping the arms of the chair, digging his fingernails into the shiny brown pleather. He shifted his hips as she pulled his zipper down slowly and hooked her fingers in his waistband to ease his pants down a bit. She untucked his shirt and pushed it up towards his chest revealing a tantalizing amount of happy trail and the V-shape that surrounded his abs and drew her eyes directly to the bulge in his plaid boxers. 

_He must really like plaid._

Will squirmed as she tucked her slim fingers in his boxers, pulling them down with one hand and reaching for his massive cock with the other. She nearly gasped as she found her palm full of his rigid length and pulled it free from its fabric prison. In the dim light from over the break room sink, she could see precum glistening at the tip. Before he could interject with a single super-polite phrase, she imagined, she immediately dove in and licked the head of his cock, making him cry out. 

“Sugar!”

She giggled as she took more of him in her mouth, sliding his full length in until he nearly hit the back of her throat. She pulled him all the way out, catching her breath before licking him from base to tip, swirling her tongue over his head and sucking him back in again. Picking up a steady rhythm, she fisted him with one hand and slid a hand up his abs beneath his shirt to feel more of him, eliciting a deep moan out of his mouth. 

He whimpered, finally letting go of the couch to run his fingers through gently through her hair. “Rey, please. Oh Gosh. Gonna come.”

She paused, coming up for air. “In my mouth or inside sir?”

Will’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head. “I’m sorry, _what_?” 

She began slowly tugging on his cock, swirling her hand around his spit-slicked member as she looked directly in his eyes. “I said, Mr. McTavish, do you want to come in my mouth?” He groaned as she continued to fist his cock, stroking gently up and down. “Or inside _me?_ ”

Something seemingly changed in his eyes, as if they were suddenly able to focus for the first time, and he had never seen more clearly than when he had looked at her. He grabbed her wrists, surprisingly forcefully. “Stop.”

Confused, but a bit aroused by this sudden turn of events, she listened, and rested both of her hands on his thighs. 

“You on birth control?” He inquired, as serious as can be.

  
“Yes, and no recent partners, just had a physical. All good.”

“I was married for 10 years, Rey and you’re the first person I’ve been with since the divorce. Do you really want to do this?” He swallowed heavily. "With me?"

She nodded enthusiastically, and a slow smirk formed on his lips before a stern mask suddenly snapped into place.

“Stand up,” he ordered, straightening up in the chair. As she rose to her feet, he immediately grabbed her by the waist and began unbuttoning her jeans before sliding them down her hips, all the way to her ankles. “Look at you, so soaked,” he slid a finger up the center of her vulva through her soaked panties, making her shiver.

“I”m so turned on, Will. Look what you did to me.” 

He growled and grabbed her ass forcefully, pulling her towards his face to lick her through the thin cotton. 

“Fuck,” she groaned, grasping a handful of his silver and black hair. 

He tapped the side of her leg. Take your jeans off, I want you to spread out for me.”

  
“Ahh, my shoes,” she realized, toeing them off quickly and kicking her jeans off as well. As soon as she was free of them he ran his hands up the insides of her legs, and she instinctively widened her stance. 

Without hesitation, he slid a thick finger into the gusset of her panties to pull them to the side, exposing her wet lips to the cool air and his hungry gaze. 

“Such a perfect little pussy you have,” he praised. 

“So you can curse, then,” she laughed. 

He smiled, but the dark lustfulness didn’t leave his expression. “That’s right, princess. So I can tell you how much I want to fuck this beautiful pussy. But not until you come on my tongue.” He slipped his finger into her folds with feather light strokes. “How does that sound?”

She moaned as he slid his finger back and forth, grazing just over her hole, teasing her mercilessly. “Sounds g-good,” she stuttered, grasping his shoulders. 

He leaned forward, hooking the fingers of his both hands into her panties to yank them down to her knees. Before she nearly lost her balance he grasped the back of her thighs and dove into licking her pussy with unbridled enthusiasm. She wailed. “Fuck! Will. Fuck, that feels so good.”

He lapped widely at her clit and returned his fingers to stroke her more firmly this time, two slipping inside her with ease and pressing against her front wall, making her yelp. She felt her peak building quickly, her toes curling in her socks on the concrete floor as he alternated between pointed swirls of his tongue and sucking deeply on her sensitive clit. 

“M’gonna come!” she murmured, biting her lip and fisting the fabric at his shoulders. He growled into her soaked center, finding a firm rhythm of hands and tongue, working in perfect harmony, unchanging as she wailed, finally soaking his chin with her cum. 

He laughed with pride as her walls fluttered around his fingers and began licking softly, savoring her release. He leaned back and rubbed a few circles over her clit with flattened fingers, like an artist adding one final brushstroke to a painting before pulling her panties back up to their rightful place. His glasses were fogged up and tilted to the side a bit and his hair was wild from her holding onto it for dear life. 

He smiled and pulled her down onto his lap for a slow, sensual kiss, and she tasted herself on his tongue and his big pouty lips, all pink and puffy from going down on her. 

“Beautiful,” he remarked in between kisses. “So fucking sexy.” 

“Thank you, Will. I wasn’t expecting that at all. It was _so_ damned good.”

He reached up to curl a lock of hair behind her ear and then used both hands to remove his glasses, fold them, and place them on the floor next to the chair. He looked up at her where she sat sideways on his lap and kissed her again, slowly, one hand wandering down to squeeze her thigh and then work his way up to her ass as the kiss deepened. Rey felt his hard cock, still hanging freely out of his boxers, insistent against her other hip making her wiggle a bit in his lap. 

He grunted and slowly pulled her lower lip between his teeth. “Gonna fuck you now, sweetheart. Do you want that? Do you want me to fuck you? Because I can’t wait a second longer.”  
  


She nodded, still breathless from their kiss. “Please.”

He tapped her ass in a silent command and she stood up so he could pull his pants down over his hips. “Sit on my lap, facing away from me. Wanna touch all of you.” 

She turned around, and he scooted forward, grasping her hip with one hand and his cock with the other. 

  
“Yes baby, good girl. Lower yourself onto me and put your thighs on mine. Slowly now, that’s it. _Good_ girl.”

Rey let him guide her, slowly lowering herself down until she felt his cock notch at her entrance. 

“Fuck, you feel _so_ good,” he praised. He let go of his cock to reach up to her shoulders and pull gently down on them, urging her slowly but insistently to take all of him. Her thighs burned but she didn’t want to rush taking someone so big. She leaned back a bit, bracing her palms on the arms of the chair.

He stroked her back. “That’s it baby, you can do it.”

“You’re so fucking huge, Will. Fuck!” she let out high pitched little whimpers as she felt herself take every inch of him, sliding back up a bit as she went to coat his shaft with her slick. Once she was fully seated, he helped her lean back onto his chest and rest her thighs over his as he widened them. 

“That’s a good girl, all spread out for me,” his breath was hot in her ear as he held her still, his forearm braced over her torso, one hand teasing increasingly closer towards her center. “God how I wish there was a mirror in front of us right now so I could watch myself fuck this tight little pussy.”

He wasn’t moving, yet, just kissing her neck, nibbling her ear and licking up the shell of it, sending a shiver through her whole body and making her clench down on him. 

“Please,” she whined. “Fuck me, Will.”

He laughed darkly, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. “I like it when you beg, princess.” The rough pads of his fingers found her clit and began pressing in unhurried circles, milking a torturous pleasure out of her. 

“I’m begging. I need you to fuck me, please. Ah!” She gasped as he delivered a sharp slap over her clit. 

“Not yet. Gonna make you come on my cock and then I’m gonna fuck you as hard as I want to, that alright with you, sweetheart?”

  
  
“Yes sir, please. I'll do anything.”

“I was hoping you’d say that.” He released his iron grip on her torso to pull the hem of her top up and grasp the small, full mounds of her breasts and roll her nipples between his fingers. “Love these little tits,” he breathed in her ear, nuzzling her hair with his nose. 

He bucked his hips a bit, making her whine and slid his both hands down her ribcage, over her taut stomach and down to where their bodies were joined in a stalemate. He gathered her arousal where it drenched his cock and brought his soaked fingers back up to her clit to resume his maddeningly slow circling, finally starting to thrust his hips up and down, an exquisite sliding of his thick cock in and out of her drenched hole. 

“God Rey, you feel so fucking good. Wanna stay inside you forever. Would you like that sweetheart? Be a sweet, hot little sleeve for my cock? Let me keep it in you all night until you’re begging for me to fuck you?”  
  


He timed his dirty little statement with a rough thrust, grasping both of her hips, her only response to wail with pleasure. He joined her with a deep groan and finally began fucking her in earnest. It was Rey’s turn to hold onto the arms of the chair for dear life as he fucked her mercilessly, bouncing her in his lap like a spent rag doll. 

“Come for me one more time, baby,” he ordered. “Touch yourself. Let me fuck you while you do it.”  
  


“Yes, sir,” she responded, reaching weakly to rub her clit, barely needing to even graze it to send sparks of insane pleasure through her whole body as his giant cock hit every spot inside of her, some she could have never even dreamed of until now. 

“That's right. Such a good girl. I’m close, baby. Do it. Come on my cock. Do it now! Come for me, Rey!”

“Fuck!” she cried, shattering into a thousand pieces as his hips stuttered, his fingers biting into her hip bones as his own release came shortly thereafter. She pulsed around him, like a throbbing heartbeat for a few moments before he slipped out of her, his cum slowly dripping out and coating the insides of her thighs. She quickly pressed them together to hold it in, but couldn’t bring herself to leave the comfort of his broad, muscular chest. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, kissing her sweetly on the cheek and down the side of her throat, nuzzling her with his nose along the way.

“Perfect,” he whispered in her ear. “Absolutely perfect.”

“Will,” was all she could get out, wrapping her arms over his, squeezing him as tightly as she could muster, completely obliterated with pleasure. 

His body tensed a bit. “Are you okay, Rey? Was this okay?” He sounded slightly worried, as if he had maybe gone too far. 

She blinked her eyes open, finally coming back to full consciousness, as if she’d been hypnotized. She sat up, and turned around to look at him, his face so different without the glasses, his hair softened and wild, making him look so much younger. Her heart leapt a bit at the sight.

He was simply _beautiful_.

“Oh, of course. It was,” she bit her lip, trying to find a word to accurately describe how she felt about what they had just done. A smile spread across her face. “Incredible.”

His eyes lit up, and he smiled sweetly, whatever kinky demon that had possessed him having dissipated, leaving this sweet, unassuming DILF behind.

“Oh. Oh good. I—it’s been a while since I felt safe enough to do that,” his brow creased pensively. “Which is weird because we just met. But,” he looked into her eyes. “There’s something about you, Rey. I don’t know. You’ve been so sweet and helpful, but you’re fun and wild. You just,” he looked down, searching for his own words. “You just brought it out of me.”

She leaned down and kissed him. “Well, maybe I can bring it out of you again sometime.”

His entire face lit up like the sun parting the clouds after a thunderstorm. “Yes. Absolutely. Please.”

She laughed. “I”m going to put my pants on so I don’t ruin _your_ pants or this _chair_ and then I’m going to give you my number. Okay, Mr. McTavish?”

  
  
He blushed. “It really does something to me when you call me that.”

She winked. “Oh, believe me, I know. It does something to me too.” She kissed the tip of his nose and bounced off his lap to gather her clothes and shoes. There was nothing with which to clean herself off, except for a very questionable single paper towel stuck to the cardboard tube resting next to the sink. A sink she was fairly certain no one ever cleaned. The thought of going home, still dripping with his cum made her shiver.

Once they were decent again, they gathered their abandoned coats and exchanged numbers. Will walked Rey to her car, and somehow, mercifully, Finn was nowhere to be seen. 

“I’ll call you,” he promised. Rey could tell that he wasn’t just saying it. His sincerity shone through to the extent that she imagined he rarely lied, or stole, or did anything remotely bad unless he was provoked. 

_Especially sexually._

“I’m counting on it, sir,” she retorted, standing up on her tiptoes to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him. He folded his arms around her back, pressing his body into hers as they tilted their heads to deepen the kiss further. Rey felt the urge to grind against him and cursed the fact that she had to go home to her sad one-bedroom apartment and sleep alone that night. 

Will pulled back to look at her. “God, when you kiss me like that I don't know how I’m supposed to walk away from you.”

“Then don’t,” she blurted out, surprising herself. 

“Oh?” he responded, quirking an eyebrow.

She rallied, her thoughts racing, another plan quickly forming. “Yeah, I really can’t imagine you setting up the console all by yourself. That would be tragic," she teased. "Plus, you need someone to teach you, yeah?” 

He smiled ear to ear, clearly in favor of this plan as well, and kissed her forehead. “Go home and get your stuff. I’ll text you my address. I think we’ll need tonight _and_ tomorrow morning, don't you?”

“Sounds like an incredible plan,” she grinned. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My heart is truly full. The incredible [Alhena Crimson](https://twitter.com/AlhenaCrimson) made [this gorgeous NSFW art](https://twitter.com/AlhenaCrimson/status/1332611588059226114?s=20) of our lovely couple in the big brown chair.
> 
> Enjoy McTavvies! And yes he takes his glasses off when he's giving a good pounding ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> Rey comes over to help Will set up his console, if you know what I mean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My undying gratitude to [Ev3rMichelle for the beta read!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ev3rmichelle)

After a succession of some sweet and then increasingly heated kisses, Rey and Will managed to finally exchange numbers and get into their own cars. 

Rey drove home with a smile stretching her cheeks, squirming in the driver’s seat as she felt Will’s cum slowly leaking out of her. She gripped the steering wheel tightly, eager to get home and prepare to see him again. She pulled up to her apartment building and parked in her designated spot before bolting up the stairs. Once inside, she threw her purse down and left a trail of clothing on the way to the bathroom. 

After a luxurious shower in which she shaved every inch of her body to perfection, she lathered herself in mango-scented lotion and dressed in soft leggings, her favorite “Directed by Rian Johnson” t-shirt and a cozy hoodie. They would be gaming, at least for a little while, she assumed, and she wanted to be comfortable. Plus, who needed the pretense of lingerie or a date night outfit when he’d already been inside her? Besides, if he liked her “end of a soul-deadening retail shift disheveled” look, he’d love her “rosy-cheeked, post-shower in sweats” look even more. 

He’d pretty much asked her to stay the night, so she packed all the essentials and grabbed her phone to input his address into Waze. His house wasn’t far at all, much to her delight. It was anyone’s guess where this was going, but if his intention was to have a one-night stand he wasn’t doing a very good job of it. You’re supposed to get it in and disappear, not invite the girl over to your house, right? 

Plus he was so goddamned _nice._ She grinned at the memory of his instant flip of a switch from unassumingly sweet and goofy to kinky as fuck. In case he somehow turned out to be the opposite of nice, and not in a sexy way, Rey dropped a pin to her best friend Rose and filled her in, receiving some horny emojis and memes in return. 

With a deep breath of resolve, Rey shut off the lights in her department and descended the stairs back to her car, towards Will and whatever his low key pervy little mind had in store for them both.

++++

Rey pulled up to a modest craftsman cottage with a neat postage stamp lawn and a tidy porch with a welcome mat and potted twin shrubs framing the front door. His Volvo was parked in the driveway, so she knew she was at the right place. 

The front door opened to reveal Will, also freshly showered, his hair damp and darkened and sexily mussed, his ears poking out at the sides in the most adorable way. 

“Rey, it’s so good to see you,” he swallowed, talking in the sight of her from head to toe. “Please, come in.”  
  


Walking past him into his home, she immediately noticed how much it smelled like _him._ “It’s good to see you too,” she smiled up at him. He leaned down to kiss her softly on the lips, his hand lingering on her bicep. 

“You brought a bag,” he noted excitedly. “I meant it when I said you could stay the night, but I hope you didn’t feel pressured or anything.”

Rey grinned up at him. _Such a sweetheart._ “Let’s see where the night takes us, shall we?” 

Will’s face lit up with a hopeful smile, though his eyes narrowed and there was a slight edge to his voice all of a sudden. “Yes, let’s see.” He slid her overnight bag off her shoulder and gestured to the living room. “First why don’t you help a pathetic old man figure out how to work an Xbox?”

“Oh you poor thing,” she pouted, feigning pity. She followed him into the adjoining living room, centered around a cozy brown leather couch strewn with a few tasteful throw pillows. The walls were lined with overstuffed bookshelves and the whole room and a mid-century modern feeling to it. A large, cream colored area rug tied the room together and he had a giant flatscreen TV mounted on the wall opposite the couch, delighting her little gamer heart. She turned towards him, her assessment of the space complete, to flash a toothy grin at him. “It’s okay, I’m here now. Everything is going to be _just_ fine,” she teased. 

Rey quickly got to work properly connecting all the new accessories she had so easily convinced him to purchase. It was like Christmas morning, at least according to what she had seen in movies. Even though none of it was hers, it was a blast to actually get to use all the things she coveted during her long, boring shifts each day at the store. 

They chatted companionably, with Will revealing that he lived alone, and that his son stayed over every other weekend, and sometimes even for a full week. Rey was grateful they had met on an off-weekend. She was _not_ ready for _that_ conversation or any feelings that may come along with it. Tonight was simply for getting absolutely railed at least once, if not several, times by this adorably awkward and incredibly sexy man.

He cleaned up behind her as she set everything up, and began organizing the manuals in a large 3-ring binder with clear sleeves and color-coded tabs. There seemed to be space for every appliance and gadget he owned. He neatly coiled all of the wires once they were connected, and wrapped them with assorted zip ties and velcro straps. As she watched him work, Rey wondered if he would ever use them on her, if she asked nicely enough. 

A sudden heat pooled in her belly at the thought of being at his mercy, tightly coiled and neatly wrapped. He took such good care of his things, she could only imagine what he would do for her, not to mention _to_ her.

Once she was satisfied with the setup, she grabbed a large throw pillow off the couch and threw it in the center of the fluffy white rug to start setting up the game for him. She flopped belly-down on top of the pillow, and grabbed the controller and began manipulating it expertly. Will returned from a brief sojourn to the kitchen to sit next to her on the floor with some beers and a tray to set them down on. 

  
He nodded and grunted his agreement as she walked him through the initial game set up, explaining all the options and how to get started. He smiled down at her as he rubbed her back gently, while she continued on, lecturing him on the finer points of character selection and customization, settling on an anthropomorphic corn cob, because why the hell not. Once she settled into game play, she got carried away, and Will didn’t seem to mind, his fingers trailing lower and lower, stroking the soft exposed skin at the small of her back.

“That feels so good,” she moaned as she flicked the buttons on the controller, wiggling her bottom a bit to encourage his touch further. Will took another sip of his beer, choosing to respond only by sliding his finger under the waistband of her leggings, teasing her.

She whimpered and wriggled a bit, her mound grinding into the soft carpet below, making her desperate for his hands, his cock, anything. 

“Shhh. Keep playing, baby girl. Pretend I’m not even here.”

_Oh._

She smiled as Will's finger continued to slide side to side under her waistband, his fingernail just grazing the top of her ass, sending a shiver up her spine.

He placed his beer on the tray in front of them and turned to kneel next to her. “That’s a good girl. Show me how you play. I’m still learning.” Hooking his fingers in her waistband, he slowly pulled her leggings and panties down, his mouth parting with wonder as her perfectly rounded bottom was slowly revealed to him. Rey lifted her hips up to help him, growing increasingly wetter at the thought of him touching her again. He slid the palms of his hands over her ass and leaned down to place wet, open-mouthed kisses on her lower back and down over each cheek, ever so slowly, leaving a trail behind that sent goosebumps radiating across her skin. 

“Look at this gorgeous, perfect ass. Keep going baby. Show me how you play and just ignore me. I want you to.”

He took his time teasing his fingers down to her center, parting her seam. He let out a little groan as he slid his thick finger through her folds, teasing her hole just a little. “God I love this wet little pussy so much.” 

  
Rey whimpered as he slipped two fingers inside, resting her head on her forearms and rocking her hips against the carpet, seeking friction. 

He slid his thumb upwards, slowly. “How about this little hole up here huh? Would you let me fuck you here too, sweetheart? Can I see how tight it is?"  
  


She nodded and whimpered as he smeared his thumb through her slick, bringing it up to slowly tease at the rim of her asshole, his other fingers still deep inside her pussy. His thumb slowly breached the tight ring, making her whine. 

“Such a good girl taking me in both holes at once. _Fuck._ You like that baby?”

“Yes sir. I love it.” She let out a low groan as he flexed his fingers inside her cunt and teased her ass with his thumb, sliding the tip in and out, slowly and gently. 

Suddenly, his hand disappeared and quickly fell on her exposed cheek with a wet slap.

“What did I say? Keep playing.”

Rey lifted her head up and began operating the controller again, barely able to focus on the game but doing her best. The last thing she wanted was for him to stop, especially now that he had made his way to her clit and was rubbing sloppy wet circles over it. 

“I wonder how many times I should make you come before I stick my cock in you, hmm?” He increased the pressure on her clit, eliciting a deep groan from her, before dipping in one, two, then three fingers from his other hand, flexing them back and forth until she thought she may burst from the pressure.

“Will! Fuck!” Her exclamation quickly devolved into incoherent mewls as she neared her climax. 

“You wanna come, baby? You can come,” he offered, like it was an ice cream cone or a piece of gum. “Go ahead, sweetheart. Let go. That’s a good girl.”

She gripped the controller, nearly hard enough to crack it as she came in a hot gush over his fingers, an inhuman shriek erupting from her mouth. 

“Jesus Christ,” she murmured, her cheek pressed against the carpet, as he worked her through the aftershocks. 

“Mmm, you can call me Will,” he joked. 

Rey burst into mirthful laughter. “That is such a dad joke, but I’ll allow it.”

Will moved behind her, and gripped her hips with both hands. “Put your elbows on the pillow, baby. And I don’t remember telling you to stop playing.” He delivered a sharp thwack to her already tender bottom. 

“Yes sir,” she responded, resuming her gameplay. Thank God this was an easy game so she could phone it in. 

He pulled her hips off the floor until she was kneeling with her ass in the air. It was a matter of seconds before Rey gasped at the feeling of his hot tongue parting her folds and dipping into her sensitive hole, already having been deliciously stretched by his massive fingers. She couldn’t help but feel unbelievably empty at their absence and eagerly anticipated being impaled on his cock again. 

Will continued pleasuring her slowly and deliciously with his mouth, swiping his tongue up and over her asshole, circling it slowly, and returned his heavy fingers to stroke her clit, this time with a light, teasing pressure. “You know what, sweetheart, I think I _would_ like my cock inside you next time you come. Who’s to say it can’t be more than once hmm?”

Rey whined and braced herself for the hotly desired intrusion as Will gave her one last long lick and kissed the backs of her thighs. She heard the soft shuffling as he pulled his cock out of his sweats and slapped it down on her ass, heavy and hot, and incredibly hard.

It was getting tougher and tougher to pretend she even knew what she was doing in the game, but since he had no idea how to play anyway, she just made her character walk around in circles and occasionally pick up weapons and materials.

He took his time sliding his cock back and forth through her drenched lips, teasing her with just the tip, barely pressing inside. Rey moaned, slightly pushing her hips back to egg him on.

“Greedy little thing aren’t we? So desperate for my cock again. So wet and messy for me, aren’t you, my sweet little slut?” 

She nodded, wiggling her bottom in the hopes it would tempt him to plunge inside. He must have a superhuman amount of self control. Much to her delight, he pressed the head of his cock in slowly, pulling it back out a bit to cover himself in their commingled cum before pushing back in again. “Such a wet little whore, so fucking sloppy with my cum still, aren’t you? Gonna fill you up again so good, baby.”

Rey whimpered into the crook of her elbow as he thrust inside, his filthy words sending a mix of lurid shame and desire through her body. Just when she thought she would burst just from him degrading her while thrusting his cock in and out, he pushed in all the way to the hilt.

And then he stopped moving.

Rey let out a high pitched whine of frustration. “Please fuck me, sir. Need you to fuck me so bad. I love your cock. Want you to come inside me again. Please don't stop.”

He chuckled darkly. “I know you how bad you need it sweetheart." His fingers dug into her hips. "And I love feeling you wrapped around me, so hot and wet and tight, clenching down on me like this. I could stay like this all night.” He rubbed her ass with a broad palm before delivering another sharp thwack, jolting her until she clamped down hard on his rigid length.

“Oh fuck baby, that feels good. Still gonna make you beg for it, though. How bad do you want me to fuck you, sweet girl?”  
  


“Really bad sir. _Please_ ,” she whined, her voice almost a whisper now. 

With his cock still thrust inside her, Will pushed her shirt and hoodie up, exposing her back, and rounded his hands over her ribcage to palm at her breasts through her bralette. “I know you do sweet girl,” he teased. He yanked the soft cups down, exposing her hardened nipples to his calloused palms and began kneading them, his hips as still as can be.

_Bastard._

He leaned forward, his breath hot in her ear as he reached up to pull her hair back and kiss the nape of her neck. “Rey, I want you to look to your right and tell me what you see.”

Rey inhaled and exhaled shakily, willing her head to turn to the side, even though she wanted to scream into the pillow supporting her arms. Will helped her along, gripping her hair tightly and turning her head for her. She felt him twitch inside her, perhaps with excitement about what she was about to find. 

Her eyes slowly focused in the dim room on a full length mirror perched in the hall adjoining the living room. There she could see how debauched she truly was, her shirt and hoodie pushed up with her breasts hanging down, Will was thrust into her from behind, his sweatpants pulled down to his thighs, one of his hands so huge, nearly covering her entire back where he grasped her torso, the other tightly wound in her hair. 

“What do you see, princess? Describe it to me.”

“I — Ungh!” he gave a sharp jerk of his hips to throw her off. She inhaled shakily. “I see you not fucking me hard enough, Will.”

He smoothed a palm over her reddened ass cheek, a smirk forming on his face as he delivered another swift spank. “Feeling fresh, I see. Maybe I should tease you a little longer?”

She groaned at the sight of him, his hand hovering over her ass in anticipation of another slap, a devilish gleam in his eye. “Please, Will. I can’t — I need —”

“I know what you need, baby.” 

He reached around to stroke her clit, having learned quickly what rhythm and pressure would bring her to her peak the fastest, his grip on her hair pulling pleasurably at her scalp, his thick length still stone-still inside of her. Her walls fluttered around him as his fingers worked their magic.

“I feel you baby, I know you can do it. Come on my cock, sweetheart. Then I’ll give you what you want. I’ll fuck this messy little pussy so hard and stuff you so full of my cum. Be a good girl for me now.”

His _good girl_ hurled her right over the edge, making her wail as she clenched down hard on him, heightening every throb of her tortured cunt. 

It was, in a word, _exquisite_.

“Oh yes, Rey. Such a good girl, baby," he praised as he let go of her hair and grabbed her hips with both hands, his thumbs meeting in the middle of her back. His fingertips dug into the soft flesh of her hips as he pulled his cock out slowly at first, almost all the way out in fact, leaving just the tip inside of her.

“Sir! Please, please please. Please!” she was mumbling now, nearly speaking in tongues. There was nothing else, no existence, no outside world, just her dripping hole and the cock she needed to fill it. Nothing else mattered. 

There was something to be said about being teased in such a way, and once he finally began fucking her, it beyond any pleasure she had felt before. He thrust all the way in, and then began bucking his hips in a steady rhythm, grunting with the effort.

“God I love this tight little cunt. So fucking perfect Rey.”

The Xbox controller now dropped and forgotten, Rey clenched at the soft fibers of the rug beneath her, resting her head on the pillow now as Will fucked her silly from behind. 

“Feels so good, sir. _Fuck_ ,” she groaned, elongating the word as he pistoned his hips faster and faster, nearing his own release.

“You ready for my cum baby? Gonna keep it all inside for me? Look in the mirror, baby, watch me fill you up.”

She nodded her head even though her cheek was pressed into the pillow, words beyond her now as she watched his cock pound in and out of her. His hair was disheveled, the strands hanging down over his forehead bouncing in time with his thrusts.

  
“Give me your cum sir. _Please,”_ she managed to beg. 

“Fuck!” he yelled, doubling over as he came inside her, holding himself deep inside until he was spent. “Good girl. Such a good girl.” 

He pulled out slowly and rested on his heels, sliding both of his hands over her backside, spreading her cheeks slightly apart. “Keep this where it belongs,” he uttered quietly, gathering his cum with his fingertips and pressing it back inside. He pulled her panties and leggings back up and patted her bum softly. He leaned forward, pulling her back to sit in his lap, wrapping his arms over her chest and nuzzling her neck, placing soft kisses along her jaw. 

“You okay, baby?” he inquired as he righted her bralette and pulled her shirt back down, smoothing it over her stomach before pulling her tight against him.

“Mmm,” was all she could muster, thoroughly spent as she was.

He leaned back against the couch and pulled her legs up into his lap so she was fully cradled in his arms, so warm, and so safe. She buried her face in his neck and breathed his scent in deeply — it was something she couldn’t define in words but made her brain feel completely satisfied that this was where she belonged. She had come here solely for sex but had gotten something so much _more_. The way he could be so free with her, so open, and so intense was astounding. She’d never experienced anything quite like it. 

He kissed the top of her head and cupped her face with one hand, and she tipped her face up to accept another kiss, soft and slow and deep. It was unhurried, lacking the urgency of their first kiss at the bar. A kiss that felt like they had known each other for far longer than a few hours. 

“You were so good for me, princess,” he crooned softly. “I can’t believe I found you. I don’t know why or how, but I know I'm the luckiest man in the entire world.”

She laughed softly, closing her eyes and leaning her head against his chest, hearing the steady thump of his heartbeat through his warm t-shirt. “I’m happy I found you too, Will. This has been a pretty amazing night.” 

He hooked a finger under her chin to tilt her head up, his eyes meeting hers. “You’ll stay? Let me make you breakfast?”

She nodded and reached up to hold her palm to his cheek, feeling the rough stubble just starting to form on his perfect cheek, the pads of her fingers tracing the delicate moles scattered there. “I'd like that a lot. I hope you have pancakes.”

He laughed quietly. “I’ll make you whatever you want, sweetheart.” 

She traced the line of his nose with her fingertip, giving it a soft _boop_ with the pad of her finger. “You didn’t learn anything about Fortnite, did you.” It was more of a statement than a question.

He shook his head, his face contrite. “Crash course after breakfast, I promise.” He pressed a chaste kiss to her lips and then patted her bum again. “Let’s get some sleep then, shall we? Want you well rested for tomorrow. I’m a terrible student, as you may have guessed.”

“She grabbed a fistful of his t-shirt and pulled him in for a much less chaste kiss.” Lucky for you I”m an excellent teacher.”

He squeezed his arms around her and pressed his forehead to hers. “That's good because I’m going to need a lot of lessons. Maybe even daily.” 

“I’ll see if I can pencil you in,” she joked. 

He kissed her again, the urgency returning, his hands finding the small of her back and sliding up under her shirt. “Let’s get you to bed, sweetheart.”

She found herself yawning in spite of all the heart pounding excitement she’d endured since she walked through his front door. “Sounds wonderful.”

He led her by the hand towards the stairs, grabbing her bag on the way and carrying it for her. Pointing at the ensuite, he let her have time to herself and was waiting in bed with a glass of water on the table next to _her_ side of the bed when she was done. He patted the sheet next to him and she climbed in, immediately fitting herself under his arm and nestling into his broad chest. He pulled the covers over both of them and turned off the light. 

  
"Will?" She worried the hem of the sleeve of his t-shirt, the white fabric glowing softly in the moonlight streaming through his bedroom window.  
  


Will stroked her back softly, squeezing her closer to him. "Yeah, Rey?"  
  


She flattened her hand over his chest where she swore could feel his heart beat a slow and steady rhythm into her palm. Or maybe it was her own pulse joining his, two hearts beating together.

"I like you a lot."

He laughed. "I like you a lot too." He kissed the top of her head, his chest rising and falling. "I'm excited for tomorrow morning, and to spend more time with you. Wanna really get to know you better." He continued rubbing her back. "I want to know everything there is to know about you, sweetheart." 

Rey began snoring softly against his chest. Will smiled and took off his glasses and set them on his nightstand and took a small sip of water. He settled back against the pillows, Rey soft and warm in his arms and closed his eyes, quickly drifting off to sleep with a smile on his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fun, silly crossover! McTavvies rise up!

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter [@infintgalaxies ](https://twitter.com/infintgalaxies) for updates, Reylo love and general nonsense at regular intervals.
> 
> **  
>  Like Modern AUs? Check out My Other Works:   
>  **
> 
> **Text Fic**   
> 
> 
>   * [First Order Atelier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976136) (Sex Toy AU, Rated E, WIP)
> 

> 
> **Short & Smutty:**
> 
>   * [Just Like Candy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732029) (Secretary AU, Rated E, 1-shot)
>   * [Tiny House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114534) (Real Estate AU, Rated E, 1-Shot)  
> 
>   * [Let it Burn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100665) (Modern Devoted Reylo, Rated E, 1-shot)
>   * [Freedom on the Breezes of the Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521264) (Breylo on a Plane, Rated E, 2 chapters)
>   * [Joystick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686660) (McTavish/Gamer Rey AU, Rated E, 2 Chapters)
>   * [Carve it Into My Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240196) (Neighbors AU, Rated E, 2 Chapters)
>   * [Join Meeting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129709/chapters/58094572) (Werkin From Home Zoom AU, Rated E, 3 Chapters)  
>   
> 
> 

> 
> **Multi-Chapter & Smutty:**   
> 
> 
>   * [Sleep Tight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483280) (BFF's Dad AU, Breylo with Feelings, Rated E, 4 Chapters) 
>   * [Quench](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087505?view_full_work=true) and [Delicate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032868) (Hiking AU, Porn with Feelings, Rated E, 5 Chapters, 1-shot sequel)  
> 
>   * [Firecracker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852785) and [Here and Where You Are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940649/chapters/57573538) (High School/College AU, 2-parts, Rated M 1-shot & Rated E, 7 Chapters of Porn with Feelings)  
> 
>   * [What Comes After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528263/chapters/56429737) (Post-Marriage & Kids AU with Flashbacks, Rated E, 12 Chapters)  
> 
>   * [(i've had) the time of my life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502098/chapters/61867639) (Genderbent Dirty Dancing AU, Rated E, 6 chapters)
>   * [where no one can hear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308699) (Abduction Play AU, Rated E, 7 Chapters)
> 

> 
> **Drabbles and Microfics:**   
> 
> 
>   * [Black Like My Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852044) (Coffeeshop AU Fluff)  
> 
>   * [The Best Chicken of your Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852848) (Marriage & Kids AU Domestic Fluff)  
> 
>   * [You Should See Me in a Crown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140158) (Wedding AU Leia/Rey Fluff)  
> 
>   * [Silk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930233) (Modern Married Ben feeling himself, Mature & Sweet)  
> 
>   * [ReyloFicHub Microfics Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428094) (In case you don’t Twitter)
> 



End file.
